Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss's Haunted - Student Spirits diary
Cover If you read my diary, then you deserve detention chains! 5/10 I'm in grave trouble again. I was spraying lockers and the hall moanitors caught me. I thought I had time for the ghost paint to vanish before I got die-tected. I can usually get past, and sometimes outsmart present, but how's a ghost supposed to stay invisible to future? That moanitor has a knack for prediction what graffiti I'm going to paint - and where - before I do! I was protesting the detention chains - The hall moanitors and Miss Revenant are so unfair! And now I'm wearing more chains because I protested them. You've gotta appreciate the irony, or should I say 'iron'y', because that's more fitting to the weight of my mood now. 5/11 Ugh. I just mopped floors during my entire Study Howl period. Never know how much I'd miss doing Foulgebra homework, even under the wraithful gaze of the Driver's Deaducation teacher. But mostly I miss sketching in the margins of my textbook. I love drawing my friends, like Vandala sailing the deep boo sea or Kiyomi changing colours to complement one of my graffiti pieces. And it's nice to just sit and chill, not feel the constant tug of heavy chains tethering me to the ground. Mopping while chained is even more unpleasant than, well, mopping while not being chained! Sloshing the water around to the steady rhythm of clanging. I tried to pretend it was a new dance I was making up... even sang a few bars of Ch-Ch-Chain of Ghouls! That was fun until the li-bury-an popped her head out and shushed me. But at least I worked off one of my chains. Just several more to go... 5/12 I've already earned additional chains. 3X more! I couldn't resist ghost-spray painting the howlway where I spent study howl cleaning. I designed an image of a mop wrapped in chains, and the mop was trying to sweep away the 3 hall moanitors. Not to beast, but I thought it was phantastic! When an idea comes to me, I have to paint it. It's instinctive. They don't call me Paintergeist for nothing! But those 3 moanitors have no appreciation for art and no sense of humour, so they each gave me chains. It bites, but I think receiving triple the chains all at once is a new school record, so at least I have that. Always look on the fright side, ya know? 5/13 Don't H8. Levit8! I'm a Levit8r not a H8r! Working out some new slogans for my next piece. I was fanging out with River Styxx in the Creepateria. For the daughter of the Grim Reaper, she can make light of anything. She's planning a party for all the students chained to Haunted High, since they can't get out to her yacht on the river between the ghost world and the non-ghost world. She's thinking everyone can use their chains decoratively. Ya know, like belts or jewellery. Of course, that'll be easier for those who only have 1 or 2. I have so many, I could use them to tow her yacht to the schoolyard - Then we can still hold her party there. Now that's an ectoplasmic idea! 5/14 Huebert is being clawsome today! This is why we get along so well - We both enjoy a little harmless mischief making. The hall moanitors said I could work off a detention chain by picking up its equal weight in garbage in the creepateria. The more I pick up, the more chains come off. Well, Huebert likes garbage as much as any raccoon, so after I picked up what was already scattered around, he got inside a full can and tossed trash to me. I caught it and tossed it into an empty can. It was so much fun, and totally work. The chains fell off me, and I got lighter and lighter! In no time I was feeling my old floaty self and I could move and catch faster as I zipped around the Creepateria. Maybe I should join the casketball team. 5/15 Something scary cool just happened! I was painting inside my locker - even the hall moanitors can't be too fangry about that - and I glanced into the mirror on the back of the door. I'm fearly sure I saw a dude wearing sunglasses bouncing a casketball down the hall behind me! I turned around, but there was no one there! The eerie thing is that he wasn't transparent at all. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was... solid?! 5/15 Cont I've been thinking about solids. Most of us in the ghost world have never seen a solid, because haunting is forbidden, and we're always told that they are monsters who want to destroy all ghosts and our way of unlife. But I've heard gore-ies about ghosts living in the solid world, so how can it be true that solids and ghosts can't get along? It's weird that I've never questioned it before, because I pride myself on being a free-spirit. I'll have to think about this more. But first, I have an idea for a ghost-painting that will look spooktacular in the Clawditorium.. 5/16 When attempting mad seance experiments, never expect the same results twice. I tried to recreate that phenomenon at my locker yesterday. When no one was around, I painted the inside of my locker again. This time, when I looked in the mirror, I only saw my own reflection. But out of the corner of my eye I die-tected. Pink. Lots of pink! I'm an artist, so I happen to love pink. All colours really. The world would be a deadful place if I had to give up any of them. Still, less is sometimes more. But as I was blinking into the locker, trying to make sense of what I was seeing, I realized that something else was blinking back! I concentrated until I made it out, and boo was it a shriek! It was a bat dressed in a poofy, pinktastic skirt! Not sure if he saw me, but just before he vanished, I noticed his cheeks turned as pink as the bow on his head. Can bats blush? 5/17 I watched Kiyomi Haunterly in the Creepateria today. As an artist, I try to be observant of everyone and everything around me, because you never know where inspiration will come from. When I saw her, it struck me that she held her head higher than usual, and she floated around the room like a social battyfly. She's always been a friendly ghoul, just kind of shy, and since she is a faceless ghost, she has a more difficult time than most making eye contact. I was impressed by her newfound aura. She even dressed more stylish than she used to. An eyecatching outfit can be as creative as good graffiti, ya know? Her overally look today screams confidence. That gives me an idea for a painting. I think the wall behind the condismemberments bar will be perfect. I hope the hall moanitors are in the teacher's lounge... 5/18 My freedom from chains didn't last long, but my painting in the creepateria was totally worth it! Now I'm just haunting the li-bury, which is kind of boo-ring, but at least I can browse the inter-die-mensional internet. I came across an interesting blog by a ghost ghoul named Spectra Vondergeist. It's mostly paranormal teen drama: Who is seeing whoo, who has a crush on who, who broke up with who, etc. It's beast-zarre that I don't know any of the student she's written about. The ghouls are going to meet me here later - I'll ask if they know them. We're going to have a makeshift scare-venger hunt. We were going to have one on the Salty Spectre, but I can't leave the grounds again. At least this way Vandala can't get seasick! 5/19 Went to do a little touch up on my mural in the Creepateria, and by touch up I mean re-do, since the ghost paint from yesterday evaporated, well, yesterday. I was really getting into the grave, splashing and spraying the wall with precision.. But then the hall moanitors caught me before I could add the finishing touches. I can't remember the last time I got to sign my work! But as I was trying to dodge them - who knew the Creepateria was such an obstacle course?! - a ghoul manifested right in front of me, and I ended up crashing into her! So now thanks to her, I'm weighted down with more chains. But.. she was kind of cute! I hope that's not the last time she appears around here... Category:Doll diaries Category:Porter Geiss logs